The Road to Hell: Supernatural Drabble Extreme
by MiaJewel
Summary: Der Hellatus 2010 und seine teuflischen Auswirkungen: Hunderte Sichtweisen, tausende Worte und alle Folgen. Von jedem Genre etwas :
1. 1x01  Pilot

Ein herzliches Willkommen zum Start eines sehr ehrgeizigen Projektes einiger Schreiberlinge, die in der Sommerpause ein bisschen Ablenkung vom Hellatus gebraucht haben.  
So haben wir also beschlossen, zusammen einen Rewatch-Sommer zu starten und miteinander zu drabblen, was das Zeug hält. Im Laufe der Zeit wird es demnach zu JEDER Folge Supernatural ein Drabble geben.  
Aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt ;) also ist es oftmals nicht bei einem Drabble geblieben. Ihr werdet dabei von uns auf eine kurze Reise in die Vergangenheit entführt und das Leben, Lieben und Leiden der Jungs, manchmal auch in das düstere Treiben ihrer Gegner.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Start unserer Mini-Serie, die heute logischerweise bei der Pilotfolge Staffel eins beginnt.  
Momentan könnt ihr schon Leseschnippsel folgender Schreiber zu finden: mysteryc, MiaJewel und Leila1x1980  
Weitere Schreiberlinge folgen :)

**Disclaimer: Wir würden sie gerne unser Eigen nennen, aber - ... ihr wisst schon: sie gehören mit Haut und Haar Master Kripke und seinen Schergen des Supernatural Forest. **

**Spoiler: Meist nur für die entsprechend bedrabbelte Folge :)**

* * *

**1x01 – Pilot, The Woman in White**

**

* * *

**

"Sam."

Nebel. Watte.

Es passte nicht zu dem, was er vor Augen hatte.

Feuer. Hitze.

„Sammy."

Dunkel hob sich die Gestalt gegen die Flammenwand ab, während er geradeaus starrte. Die Hände an seinen Schultern hatten ihn fest im Griff, verhinderten, dass er zurück in die Hölle rannte, der sie entkommen waren.

Dean.

„Zum Teufel, Sam!"

Lauter diesmal. Besorgt. Wie in alten Zeiten - und Sam _wollte_ die alten Zeiten nicht wieder aufleben lassen. Er wollte keinen Trost.

Er wollte Jess zurück.

Weil das nicht möglich war, tat er das einzige, was er noch aushielt: er wandte sich um und ging.


	2. 1x02  Wendigo

**1x02 - Wendigo**

* * *

**"Saving people, hunting things – family business!"**

-S-S-S-

Ich wollte hier weg, genauso sehr wie Sam – zu Dad, zu jemandem, der wusste, wo er war. In ein Bett, Motel - etwas, mit festem Dach über dem Kopf und ohne ein Wesen, das Menschen fraß.

Und der Haken: ich konnte nicht. Hier waren Leute, die unsere Hilfe brauchten, weil sie sonst einen Teil ihrer Familie verlieren würden und ich wusste, wie sich das anfühlte.

Unsere Familie war kaputt.

Aber wir konnten nicht nur anderen helfen.

Wir mussten uns selbst helfen.

Ich konnte Sam nicht gehen lassen. Ich musste ihn überzeugen, mitzukommen … durchzuhalten. Dazu gab es nur einen Weg.

* * *

**Schütteltrauma**

-S-S-S-

Seile schnitten in meine Handgelenke – sie waren eindeutig nicht dafür gemacht, mein Gewicht zu halten. Garantiert nicht.

Schmerz ließ mich aufstöhnen, als ich gepackt wurde.

Wendigo?

„Dean!"

Kein Wendigo – nur genauso groß und hager.

Oh Gott – auch wenn ich glücklich war, dass er meinen Arsch rettete, musste Sam so laut sein? Meine Sicht kippte zurück in die Gerade.

Himmel, ich blinzelte, reichte das nicht? Warum schüttelte er mich wie Bettlaken?

„Dean, hey, bist du okay?"

Shit. Nein. Aber es gab nur eine Antwort, die ich geben konnte.

„Ja."

Die Erleichterung in Sams Blick war es wert, ein Schütteltrauma zu haben.


	3. 1x03 Dead in the Water

**Old habits**

**

* * *

**

„Du hast Angst."

- Schreiend fuhr Dean auf, starrte in die Dunkelheit, bis das Atmen neben sich hören konnte. Schrecken seines Traumes hatten ihn im Griff. Nebenan lief der Fernseher - beruhigendes Hintergrundgeräusch seiner Kindheit. Trotzdem würde die Angst nie gehen. ‚Dean?' Dad. -

„Du willst nicht reden."

- Dean drehte den Kopf zur Seite, starrte zu Boden, wollte nicht reden, Sam nicht wecken. Alles war gut. Es war lange her. Er kroch unter die Decke und John seufzte, schloss die Tür. –

„Meine Mom hätte gewollt, dass ich tapfer bin."

- Zur Kugel zusammengerollt biss Dean die Zähne zusammen. -


	4. 1x04 Phantom Traveler

**1x04 - Phantom Traveler **

* * *

**Sleepless Nights**

Sam rollte auf die andere Seite, schloss die Augen und verharrte atemlos für wenige Sekunden. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Schon gar nicht wie üblich auf dem Rücken.

Unterdrückt seufzend richtete er sich auf.

Dean zuckte nicht einmal, als die Bettfedern knarrten.

Der Fernseher gab ein Klicken von sich, dann sprang die Röhre an und Sam begann durch die Kanäle zu zappen. Immer wieder. Hin und her, den Kopf gegen das Bettende gelehnt, die Augen auf Halbmast.

Gott, er war müde.

So verdammt müde.

Es dauerte bis vier Uhr morgens, bis ihm die Augen zufielen und Dean tief durchatmete.

„Nacht, Sammy."

* * *

**Verstehen**

Ich wusste, was er dachte. Sam brauchte nicht sagen, dass er gerade ein Vulkan aus Wut, Verwirrung, Erleichterung und all dem Mist war, den unser Leben ausmachte. Ein Blick reichte.

Warum meldete Dad sich nicht, änderte aber seine Mailboxansage?

Er musste die Nachrichten gehört haben.

Die unzähligen „Bitte antworte!" – „Wo bist du?"

Nicht einmal nach vier Jahren hatte er sich dazu herabgelassen, auf Sams Bitten zu reagieren. Was für ein Vater tat so etwas?

Unserer.

Es gab Momente, da konnte ich Sam verstehen. Nicht nur wissen, was er dachte – das war nicht schwer - sondern verstehen.

Jetzt war einer davon.


	5. 1x05 Bloody Mary

**1x05 - Bloody Mary**

* * *

**Awesome big brother**

Es war offiziell – erholsamer Schlaf war ausverkauft. Ich konnte mich kaum mehr dazu aufraffen, mich hinzusetzen. Stattdessen rollte ich herum, zwang meinen Atem, sich zu beruhigen. Mein Herz raste wie nach einem Marathon.

„Warum hast du mich einschlafen lassen?" Es sollte vorwurfsvoll klingen. Es klang erschöpft. Meine Sicht war von Schleiern durchzogen.

„Weil ich ein großartiger großer Bruder bin."

Der mich einschlafen ließ, obwohl er wusste, dass ich nach fünf Minuten am liebsten schreiend aus meiner Haut fahren würde?

Wie gedankenvoll.

Deans Blick sollte genervt sein – er war besorgt.

Idiot …

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück. „Was hast du rausgefunden?"

* * *

**Saving … people.**

„JESS! NEIN!"

Das erste Mal war es schockierend gewesen, beängstigend. Ich dachte, es würde aufhören. Als es zur Regelmäßigkeit wurde, wurde ich besorgt. Sam konnte nicht damit umgehen – ich konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Zu gut erinnerte ich mich an die monatelangen Alpträume nach Moms Tod.

Sam konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie ich mich in den Schlaf geweint hatte, möglichst leise, damit niemand wach wurde.

Aber ich erinnerte mich.

Und ich hörte, wenn er das Gesicht in die Kissen drehte und versuchte, all die Tränen erfolglos zu schlucken.

Wir verloren kein Wort darüber.

So funktionierten wir.

Ich musste ihn beschützen.

Irgendwie.


End file.
